You're a pirate!
by I Can't Decide On A Username
Summary: You're part of a bloodthirsty pirate crew, but suddenly, a storm hits! You're shipwrecked on a mysterious island and now you have to fend for yourself from not only nature, but an angry rival who was shipwrecked along side you! Rated T for swearing


**This is (hopefully) going to be a multi-chapter story. Just bear with me. Enjoy either way!**

You awoke with a groan, rubbing a soon-to-be bruise on the back of your head. You opened your eyes and looked around, sleepily at first, then you realised. You were on a beach. Then as you thought back to last night's unfortunate events, you realised why.

*** _Flashback_ ***

 _"All hands on deck!" Arthur somehow managed to shout over the raging storm, and you rushed to get the sail down, which was making the ship rock from side to side with the ferocious winds blowing from all directions. Water sloshed over the side of the ship, soaking into your clothes and making them stick to your skin, if they hadn't already from previous onslaughts._

 _Suddenly there was a flash and a_ boom _and the mask cracked into many pieces, falling all over the place, which was the last thing you saw before everything fell into darkness._

*** _End flashback_ ***

You looked at your surroundings. A lot of the ship had managed to get its way over here, which must mean the others could've been shipwrecked here too! You looked around, and, sure enough, a figure rose out of the wreckage. You rushed over to them and then hugged them when you found it was none other than Arthur himself; the very captain of the ship.

"Arthur, you're alive!" He gently put his arms around you, rubbing your back as you sobbed happy tears into his chest.

"I'm a bit tougher than a silly old storm, love." He cooed into your ear, making you smile. "Now, how about we go look for some of the others and see what to do from there?" You nodded, releasing him from your hold. The two of you then went picking through the rubble and found that there were 8 of you altogether; you, Arthur, Antonio, Lovino, Gilbert, Elizabeta, Kiku and Yao. Nobody else seemed to have survived, and by the time you all met up, it was dark, so you all made fire and sat around it on the beach.

"Fucking bastard storm, fucking leaving us on this shitty island with nothing, not even fucking pasta or anything!" Lovino swore venomously.

"Don't swear, Lovi." Antonio told the boy off.

"Don't tell me what to do, fucking bastard." Lovino flipped off the Spaniard. Antonio dropped it with a sigh. By now everyone had come to know Lovino's potty mouth, so it wasn't surprising that he was swearing now.

"Come on guys, it isn't that bad. At least nobody was hurt too badly, right?" Elizabeta tried to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, because death isn't really that bad." When Lovino was in a bad mood everyone was taken down with him.

"Come on everyone, instead of arguing we could be all sleeping." You were tired out, and didn't want to hear everyone arguing

"What, on sand?"

"Yes Lovino, and if you're about to whine then forget it, because frankly; I'm too tired for this shit." You silenced him, reminding everyone why Arthur chose you to be his second in command.

"I was planning on sleeping anyways. You bastards were just keeping me awake with all your arguing anyways." Lovino settled down on the floor, Antonio following. Soon enough everyone was asleep but you. You'd always found it hard to sleep, and this was no exception. You were just about to drift off when suddenly a face appeared in front of yours and a hand covered your mouth to stop you from screaming and alerting the others.

"Shh, I just want to let Kirkland know that I'm still alive, got it?" You could've recognised that voice anywhere.

"Francis fucking Bonnefoy." You hissed. "Sure, I'll let him know, and I won't mind in the slightest when he kicks your ass. By the way, how was it being locked up? I don't know because I haven't had my ass kicked like yours was."

"I'd be careful if I was you, girl, because you're not always going to have your precious little Arthur around to protect you; at some point you're going to be all alone, and when that happens, I'll teach you what happens when you mess with me." And as swiftly as he arrived, he was gone.

 **Review! And please, give any ideas you may have about how the story should go and what the main focus should be, because I have no clue! Any idea that you have, however weird, will help! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
